Beauty Within the Beast
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Loki Laufeyson is a cruel, spoiled king. Upon encountering an enchantress, he is transformed into a hideous monster and only love can break the spell. Will Natalia fall for Loki and break the spell? Or will he forever be a monster? A Beauty and the Beast AU. Blackfrost.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hello, everyone! I've started this while I still have another fic running, so forgive me if updates become iffy . I hope you guys enjoy this, though!**

Loki Laufeyson had everything he could have ever wanted-a castle all to himself, every book imaginable, the riches of ten thousand men… The spoiled king had all that he desired. His material possessions were more than enough to sate him. Family? Loki had none-but why would a man with everything need a blood bond? He lived quite comfortably on his own. All alone. The solitude was a comfort to him. Peace and quiet-that was his favourite thing about living in the farthest reaches of Jotunheim. One dreary day, however, there was a knock at his palace door. Curious, Loki decided to answer. He assumed it was a lovely lady or two desperate for a good time, or maybe even someone to share a drink with. Loki wasn't fond of company, but if it granted him personal pleasure, then he could accept it. Upon opening the door, a haggard old woman stood on his doorstep, shivering from the unforgiving blizzard that raged on. Loki glared into her glassy eyes and sneered at her decayed skin and burlap clothes. Looking closely, the woman didn't even seem to be withered by old age, rather death itself. Her yellowed, rotting skin and sunken eyes made her look like a walking corpse. Before she could utter a word, he slammed the door in her face. The youthful king had no business with a peasant. Another knock made him groan. Loki chose to ignore it, but the banging persisted for several minutes and didn't stop until he threw open the heavy door. "_What?!_" he hissed, his emerald orbs flickering with spite.

"Please, sir," she began, her voice cracked. "I've lost my way and the weather is unbearable."

Loki snorted with laughter. "And you expect me to allow you into my home?" _What a fool, _he thought to himself.

"I haven't any money, but I can offer you this…" A bony hand reached beneath her cloak to pull out a bright red rose. "Please…" She held up the flower and met eyes with the king.

"Is that all?" the king scoffed. "A measly flower? Your brain is as apparent as your beauty," he taunted with a cruel smirk. "Be gone! I refuse to bargain with someone as repulsive as you!" He grabbed the brass door handle, only to have the woman jab her foot in the doorway. "You are horribly naïve, Loki Laufeyson," she gravely taunted. She reached for her shawl and covered her head with the forest green fabric. "I must warn you that looks can be _quite_ deceiving."

Loki eyed her curiously as she lowered her head and removed her hood. He suddenly couldn't look away as he saw her once withered fingers become delicate like a maiden's.

"To find beauty, you must look deeper." She confidently raised her head and stared at the king as a new woman, elegant and goddess-like. "For true beauty is found within."

The king's eyes widened at the witchcraft he had just witnessed. Her skin now held a healthy glow and her wide, bright eyes mesmerized him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered-far more beautiful than any woman he had ever shared a bed with. How the hag performed such a miracle meant nothing to him. All Loki desired was the youthful lass that stood grinning at him. "Forgive me, my lady," he smirked. "Please, do come in…" He further opened the door for her, welcoming her into his home.

The woman giggled and shook her head. "You're a shallow man, aren't you? So horribly shallow," she remarked with a click of her tongue.

"You should forgive me!" Loki urged her. "If I had known this was a trick, I would have allowed you in sooner."

She narrowed her eyes at the hopeless king. "And make me your night's entertainment?" she scoffed. "You've shown me what you are, Laufeyson. I look inside you and see only hatred." Loki began to snort with laughter. "Look at you-living alone in the lap of luxury. You're cruel, spoiled…you see others as toys, do you not?"

Loki responded with a sideways smirk. He wasn't about to argue with the truth-especially not to a beautiful lady.

"What would happen if others saw you for what you are on the inside?" she hissed. The dark-haired woman drew a mirror from beneath her shawl and shoved it in his face. "Underneath that pretty face, you're a monster!"

A faint glow emanated from the mirror, making Loki squeeze his eyes shut. "What the hell?" he gasped.

"From this day forward, you will be as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside!" the woman threatened. "However, I'll show you some kindness," she cockily added. "If you can find true love and have that person love you in return by the time the last rose petal falls, then I will grant you your good looks back." She held up the bright red flower in her free hand.

"Get away from me this instant!" Loki shouted, waving his hands in his face to stop the now blinding light from reaching him.

"Time is ticking, Loki," the enchantress taunted. "Will you find love, or forever live as a hideous monster?"

The mirror dropped to the ground with a strong gust of wind. Loki opened his eyes and found that the stranger had vanished. "Damned woman," he swore under his breath. The king looked down and found the mirror at his feet along with the rose. He carefully lifted up the gold-framed mirror, only to have it clatter to the ground a second time. Staring back at him wasn't his flawless, fair-skinned face. Loki charged inside to find the nearest mirror just down the hall. He figured his eyes were deceiving him-the mirror had to be magic! When he cautiously approached his own mirror, he nearly fainted upon staring into an unfamiliar set of blood-red orbs. The reflection's pale blue pallor made Loki cringe. He stared down at his shaking hands and discovered that the mirrors weren't playing tricks on him. The blue hue of his skin was very much hideously real. A blood curdling scream erupted from his throat and he smashed his fist into the mirror. The stinging pain from broken glass couldn't awaken him from the nightmare.

Loki Laufeyson had become a monster. A repulsive, revolting monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and to everyone who started faving and following! You guys are all awesome!**

"I'm going out, Ivan!" Natalia announced as she opened her home's front door.

"Be careful!" A man's voice called out. "And don't be out too late."

Natalia left the house after heeding her adopted father's warning. She never gave Ivan problems, but there were times when she would get lost inside a good book and time seemed to fly by. Reading was the only activity Natalia favoured. There wasn't much one could do in a small town for a young woman. Ivan hinted on several occasions that she should consider finding a husband, but Natalia chose to ignore those remarks. Marriage would mean leaving Ivan behind all on his own, a task Natalia wasn't ready for. She owed the man her life for all that he had done for her. Ivan had taken her in when she was a newborn at her late mother's request. The first-floor house fire had killed both of her parents that tragic night. Ivan had told Natalia the story of how her mother had to drop her newborn daughter from a second story window into Ivan's waiting arms. Natalia was eternally grateful to her guardian. He had taken care of her for her whole life and Natalia felt that she owed him the same care. She had no desire to marry, anyways-not yet, at least. Natalia was still young and wanted to enjoy it. "Any new books today?" she asked the bookkeeper as she sauntered into the tiny shop. The store smelled of ink and parchment and felt like a second home to Natalia.

"Nothing today, my dear," the old man at the counter announced. "Don't tell me you've finished your book already? It's only been one day!"

Natalia shrugged and brushed a stray curl over her shoulder. "I have a lot of free time," she warmly smiled as she handed a book with a withered fabric cover to the old man. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will!" he heartily laughed. "Have a nice day, Natalia! Tell Ivan I said hello!"

The redhead nodded and waved as she left the store.

"I knew I'd find you here," a familiar voice said.

"I knew you'd _be_ here." Natalia smirked at the blond man slumped against the shop's outer wall. "Barton."

"Wanna join me on a walk?" the young man offered. "It's warmer out-might as well take advantage of the nice weather."

"Not today. Errands," she simply stated as she brushed past him.

"Aww, Nat…"

"I can't, Clint," she groaned. "Another time. I need to pick up things for dinner."

"You never have any fun, Nat," Clint protested. "C'mon, let's go into the forest and I'll teach you how to shoot!" He pointed to the archery equipment slung across his back.

Natalia shook her head. "Ivan's been sick-I need to make sure he's better before I go wandering off."

Clint shrugged and trotted alongside her. "Okay. Maybe I'll pay him a visit tomorrow…"

"Goodbye, Barton," Natalia said as she walked ahead of him.

Clint stopped and admired the way her long red curls bounced behind her as she walked. He heaved a heavy sigh in defeat as he wandered towards the porcelain fountain in the town square. Clint understood Natalia's debt to her adopted father, but he still worried about her. The two had been friends for as long as he could remember. They used to play together all the time as children and were best friends. But then Natalia began to 'mature' as she had phrased it. She was first to outgrow the silly imagination games and that had really bothered a young Clint Barton. He began hanging around with a groups of boys and let Natalia be 'mature' with her stack of books. Even though they drifted apart, he still enjoyed occasionally talking with her. As he grew into his teenage years, he realized that he could no longer look at Natalia as just a friend. Her changing feminine figure had not only gotten his attention, but the attention of the other boys in town, as well. Natalia was his, he had warned his friends. From that day forward, he vowed to look out for her-Clint didn't like the way his friend Tony would talk about wanting to undress her. Natalia clearly needed someone to look out for her, even though she didn't know it. Clint's only hope was that Natalia would come to realize her feelings for him (he was sure she felt _something _towards him).

"Rough day, Barton?" his friend Tony quipped as he sauntered towards him.

"Just thinking…"

"You know what's good for thinking?" Tony sat down beside Clint and draped an arm across his shoulders. "Beer. C'mon, I'll buy you a drink and we'll talk this over, man-to-man."

He managed a small smile. "Sure."

* * *

"Back so soon, Natalia?" Ivan asked once he heard the front door open.

"You said not to be out late," she reminded her father. Natalia opened up her satchel to dig out the vegetables and loaf of bread she had bought. "I'll have dinner ready soon," she promised.

"You're a good girl, Natalia." A smile formed beneath his thick moustache. "You will make a husband _very _happy." He went over to give her a pat on the head.

Natalia forced a smile at the mentioning of a husband. "You should be in bed," she sternly warned Ivan. "Your sickness will only get worse…"

"All right," he agreed. "Thank you, Natalia.

Once she heard Ivan's footsteps disappear down the hall, Natalia went to work on making a hearty stew for their dinner.

Later in the night, there was a heavy knock on the front door. Natalia stirred from her slumber and threw on a dark shawl before shuffling towards the door. Her brows knitted together in anger when she saw that Ivan had beaten her to it.

"We need that plough you built us fixed immediately," their guest began.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Ivan wondered. "It's far too late…"

"If we can't plough the fields in the morning, then there's no way we can complete the day's harvest."

Natalia was against Ivan was going anywhere while still ill. "Can't you have your horses hull it over here tonight?" the redhead interjected. "It's cold enough out there to begin with and Ivan has been recovering from a fever!"

"That would take far too long. We need you now, Ivan!" the man warned Natalia's guardian.

"I refuse to let him leave!" she snapped. "Ivan, tell them you're ill!"

Ivan glanced in his daughter's direction and lowered his head. "I am sorry, Natalia, but I need to go…"

"Ivan, no!" She ran towards him, but her firmly grabbed her by the shoulders. "No, Natalia. This is no time to be stubborn. I promise to be home as quickly as possible," he calmly added.

Natalia scowled and bared her teeth at their guest. "If his condition worsens, I blame you! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Natalia!" Ivan yelled, taking the girl by surprise. "Hold your tongue and go to bed." He left the warmth of his home to fetch his horse from the barn. Ivan took one look back to find Natalia glaring daggers at him. He knew he would have to make it up to her. Ivan didn't mean to anger her, but his job earned the money that helped feed her and buy her whatever she needed. Leaving was the only viable option. As he hopped onto his horse's saddle, he held back a cough until his steed galloped farther from the house. Rain began to fall and Ivan struggled to keep an eye out for the rider ahead of him. The sound of hooves clopping against mud was the only way he could make sure of where his riding partner was guiding him. A sudden bolt of lightning lit up the sky and an added clash of thunder frightened his horse. Ivan tightened his grip on the reigns as his horse lifted its front legs up. "Easy, girl," he whispered. Another bolt of thunder struck down a thick tree branch that fell to the ground right before the terrified animal. Ivan, too, was taken by surprise and he accidentally lost his grip on the reigns and fell to the ground. The horse took off in the opposite direction and Ivan swore loudly. Suddenly, he was alone. The man needing his help had long ridden off, leaving Ivan stranded. He staggered to his feet, his hands and pants soaked in mud. There was no way he could be able to find his way home under a dark and rainy sky, so he decided to venture forward in hopes that his partner stopped to wait for him.

After what felt like hours of aimless trudging through the pouring rain, Ivan stopped to exhale a sickly cough. He knew he was officially lost and all he could think about was how worried Natalia would be. Knowing her, she would still be awake, awaiting his safe return. A lightning strike illuminated the path before him, and as if by some miracle, Ivan saw a barred gate protecting a castle several yards ahead. He forced his weary body to run forward towards the safety of a stranger's home.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since the king's horrid transformation and the spell showed no signs of being broken. Every morning, Loki would awaken to the same unnatural blue skin and he felt his blood boil. As for his crimson coloured eyes, Loki refused to so much as glimpse at his reflection. One look into those blood red orbs and he felt terror overcome him. All of the castle mirrors were destroyed within a day, then covered up so the king didn't feel haunted by his own reflection. Loki spent his nights wandering outside his home's walls, hoping to find some trace of the witch who cursed him. After a week was up, he happened to pass by the enchanted rose that he had left on a table in the library. One would assume that after seven days of no sunlight that the flower would shrivel up and die, but not this one. Clearly, this one truly did hold some form of enchantment, for it looked as vibrant and healthy as if it had been freshly plucked. When Loki lifted the delicate rose between his fingers, a single petal detached itself from the stem and slowly drifted down to the floor. At first, Loki scoffed at the fallen petal. There were plenty more where that came from. Surely a man with his clever tongue could sweet talk a woman into falling in love with him while never seeing his face. Then he could trick the witch into claiming he was smitten, thus getting his handsome face back. Loki's plan was foolproof! All he needed was to find a woman-that for him had always been an easy task. What woman could resist a man with a title and a way with words? His face, however, needed to be concealed. Loki decided that his plan should be put into action tomorrow night. He would set out just after sunset and find a preferably drunken young maiden to steal away with him. A woman with loose lips was sure to work to his advantage.

The next night before Loki headed out, he checked the rose out of pure curiosity. He found that another petal had suddenly fallen off. It was as if the witch _knew _his intentions. "Show yourself!" the king barked. What if he was being watched this very second? Worse, what if the witch was mocking him? "Damned whore!" he scowled, fully intending for the enchantress to hear. Loki noticed another bright red petal fall and came to the realization that he was, in fact, being watched.

"It's that charming attitude of yours that's responsible for how repulsive you look," a woman's voice snickered.

Loki looked around the darkened room, curious as to where the woman had hidden herself.

"Time is ticking, Loki." The blonde-haired woman appeared before him without giving him a chance to blink. "Unless you wish to look this way until your last breath. Blue suits you," she teased.

An audible growl escaped his throat. Loki failed to find any amusement in his current predicament.

"Now, now," she crooned. "How will you ever discover true love with that attitude? You can't fool me, Loki. Just know that before you push your limits and every petal falls…"

She turned away and Loki thought that she was going to leave him for good. "Wait!" he called out. The woman stopped to acknowledge the king. "You never told me your name."

"Amora," she answered. "And no, Loki, you cannot trick _me _into falling for your false charms."

"Oh, but that would make things _much _simpler," he smirked.

Amora shook her head. "I pity you for being incapable of knowing what true love is," she added before vanishing into thin air.

Desperate to prove the vile woman wrong, Loki took a trip to the town pub that night. He kept his face hidden with a satin hooded cape. Loki wandered off to a corner all to himself, far away from a certain drunkard in particular who was making a scene.

"You know what you need to do?" a man with a goatee slurred. "You walk right up to her, and say 'hey! I love you so you better marry me right n—'" At this point, the man had one leg up on a table, but before he could get the second foot up, his friend pulled him away, embarrassed by the outburst.

"Dammit, Stark!" the drunkard's friend swore.

_Love. _There was no escape from it, was there? As Loki glanced around, he knew that he needed to act fast before his fate as a horrible monster was sealed.

"What can I do for ya?" a barmaid asked as she stood before Loki's table.

The king kept his head low, allowing for the shadows to work in his favour. "Something strong," he answered in his silky sweet voice. "And a drink for you, my darling." He added a chuckle, hoping to sound playful.

"You're a charmer," the woman purred. She eyed his expensive-looking silk cloak and grew even more curious as to who this mysterious stranger could be.

"I would simply like to get to know a lovely lady such as yourself." All Loki could currently see of her was from the bust down, but that was enough for him.

"You aren't even looking at me," the woman pouted. "How about showing me what's under that hood, Mr. Stranger?" She playfully reached a hand out to him, but Loki seized her hand before she could touch him. First, she yelped in surprise, but when she noticed the pale blue hand grabbing her, she shrieked.

Loki realized what he had done and knew that his cover would be blown. He quickly released his hold on the woman and slumped back in his seat.

"_What _are you?!" she demanded.

The rowdy room suddenly became silent. Loki didn't need to look around to know that all eyes were on him. "I'd like my drink now," he said quietly.

"What'd he do to you, miss?" a man's voice asked.

In Loki's peripheral vision, he noticed that it was the man who was babysitting his drunken friend.

"H-he's not normal!" the barmaid gasped. "I think he's diseased!"

_Diseased. _Was that how Loki was supposed to live for the rest of his life? Masquerading as a sickly man to hide the fact that he was actually cursed? He was better off alone than with shallow people such as these. "Do not worry," he calmly stated as he rose from his seat. "My sickness is not contagious." He slowly pulled back his hood, revealing his monstrosity for a good portion of the townspeople to cringe at. The king looked around the small establishment, glaring at everyone with bright, crimson orbs.

"He's a monster!" a man shouted.

"He'll kill us all!" yelled another.

Loki's brows furrowed as fear seized him.

"Burn him!" the drunkard from earlier cried.

Loki shoved past the blond man near him and fled the pub before a mob could form. The anger inside him grew as he ran across the cobblestone streets and into the rainy forest. The witch was right-he could never find love. Not like this. As the king ran towards his safely hidden castle, he decided that life as a monster was far more fitting for him. He could live his life forcing others to cower in fear at the mere sight of him. Who needed love when just one look could make anyone tremble with fear? Loki Laufeyson didn't need love. He had grown used to being all alone for years. The king saw no point in making an effort to break the spell if he planned on living a lonesome life…

* * *

Rain heavily drummed against the castle's stained glass windows. Loki paid no attention to the repetitive noise as he sipped his tea by the fireplace. The creaking of his front gate made him pause. He would've assumed it to be the wind, only this was the first time the gate made a peep. He rose from his chair and sauntered towards the window. The silhouette of a straggling man captured the king's attention. For a moment, he wondered if it was Amora, but why would she bother changing appearances and withhold her magic? Unless this was another trick. Nonetheless, Loki was ready to prove how uncaring and cruel he could be. A knock on the front door disrupted his thoughts. The raven-haired king simply eyed the door, not bothering to answer.

"Is anyone home?" a desperate voice cried. "Please, I've lost my way!"

The man's distress fueled Loki's amusement. The king turned on his heel and walked off. Let him die, Loki thought. He could care less.

The door's handle turned as Ivan forced his way into the stranger's home. Aside from the dying fire, the whole room was dark and cold. As much as Ivan disliked the chill lingering in the air, anything was better than being caught in the raging storm outside. "Hello?" he called out again. When he received no answer, he scurried towards the fireplace and knelt in front of it. He wondered if the home's owners were asleep-it had grown late, after all. Ivan brought his hands close to the fire's heat to thaw his frozen fingers. After warming his hands, Ivan removed his sopping wet coat and laid it before the fireplace to dry. He sat down on the couch, blowing his nose into a damp handkerchief.

Loki observed the man, keeping a safe distance as he contemplated what to do about the unwanted guest. There was one idea in particular that the monster was favouring…

Ivan broke out in a fit of coughing. Being stranded in the icy rain wasn't kind to his illness.

"Did I give you permission to break into my home?!" Loki demanded, keeping himself hidden in a dark corner.

Ivan nearly jumped in his seat upon hearing the voice. "I'm so sorry, sir! I mean no harm-I swear it!"

"I should have you beheaded, scoundrel!" The king took a step forward and admired the way the intruder got up to strike a cowardly pose.

"Please, sir-the rain is awful out there. Surely you underst-"

"You have no right!" Loki snapped. "Show yourself out!"

Ivan waved his hands in front of him. "Please have mercy!"

"'Mercy?!'" the king spat. He stepped out of the shadows, allowing the stranger a good look at his ruined face. "Does this look like the face of one willing to show mercy?"

At first glance, all Ivan could see were two matching slits of glowing red. As the figure stepped closer, Ivan realized that those were the man's eyes and he gasped. What _was _this man? Sickly blue skin, eerie glowing eyes... "M-monster!" he breathed.

"Exactly." For the first time since the transformation, Loki smiled a genuine, sinister grin.

Ivan stumbled backwards and before he could pick himself up, a blue hand snatched him by the shirt collar.

"Perhaps you should allow me to show you what becomes of intruders." Loki grabbed Ivan's dark hair and forcefully dragged him away, ignoring the man's lowly screams for help. Maybe he didn't necessarily _have _to live alone. A prisoner could always make for good company…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! And thank you to the favers and followers! You guy are super awesome!**

Morning fell and Ivan still hadn't returned. Natalia accidentally drifted off to sleep twice during the night. The idea of Ivan getting lost, or worse, dying, was enough to scare her awake. Once daylight broke, Natalia grabbed her cloak and prepared herself to venture out. She had a vague idea where Ivan could be. She was already familiar with the neighboring town where Ivan often did business. Before leaving the house, she filled a satchel with some bread and a thermos of water. Natalia was trying to remain optimistic about the situation. She prayed that Ivan was lost and that he found a place to stay in the next town over. As she stepped outside, she noticed that Ivan's horse was inside her stable, her hooves caked in mud. She ran towards the horse and noticed that Ivan's satchel was still strapped to the saddle. Natalia's fear grew as she came to the realization that something had gone horribly wrong. She hopped onto the horse and forced the animal to start moving. "You didn't leave Ivan, did you?" she whispered as she guided the mare down the path leading into the forest. Natalia kept her eyes wide open as she looked left and right, searching for any sign of her Father. She soon came across a fallen tree and the horse came to a halt. "What is it, girl?" Natalia asked. The horse backed away, but Natalia urged her to keep moving forward. She suddenly glanced down and found one of Ivan's handkerchiefs lying in the dirt and a metal flask nearby. She stared into the distance and saw a towering steel fence protecting a dreary looking castle. Natalia slid off the horse and tied her to the nearest tree before making her way to the fence. Ivan _had _to be here-she was sure of it!

Natalia wasn't afraid-not in the least. If anything, she was angry that Ivan broke his promise to her. She stayed up for a good portion of the night and was ready to give her Father a piece of her mind. Natalia opened the gate and made her way up to the castle's tall wooden door. She knocked twice, making her knuckles sore as they slammed against the wood. After a brief moment of silence, Natalia knocked again. "Hello!" she shouted. Silence. Maybe everyone was still asleep… Her hand brushed against the door's handle and she noticed that it was slightly ajar. Without a moment's hesitation, Natalia allowed herself inside, hoping that a nice couple lived there and was looking after Ivan. "Hello?" she called out as she stepped into the dark home. The air inside was colder than it was outside. Natalia continued to wander through the house, frequently stopping to admire the tapestries lining the walls, intricate oil paintings, and a suit of armor standing watch in a narrow hallway. Whoever lived here had a great deal of money, but their tastes were a tad bit dark for Natalia. One painting in particular depicting a bloody battlefield made her question the lord of the house. She assumed it was a man's home, late in age. As she walked along a candle-lit hallway, she listened carefully for even the slightest sound. The deafening silence made her wonder if anyone actually _did _reside there.

While continuing to walk down a corridor, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She stopped and turned around, holding her breath. Nothing. She continued to walk until she swore she heard a muffled scream. Natalia ran towards the noise until she came across a closed door at the very end of the hall. She opened it and coughed as a cloud of dust greeted her.

"Natalia?" Ivan's voice cried out.

"Ivan!?" she exclaimed. Natalia started to run, but nearly slipped on the stone floor and settled for walking. "Ivan, what's going on?" she demanded, trying to navigate her way in the dark lair.

"Run, Natalia!" he urged her. Ivan's arm reached out from behind a set of iron bars. "Get out of here-don't let him find you!"

Natalia's eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw Ivan's hand waving about. "What the hell is this?!" she huffed, kneeling down before what looked to be a prison cell. "Ivan, what-"

"Run!" her Father gruffly warned her. "I'll be fine, Natalia, just-"

"_Fine?!_" she snarled. "This isn't '_fine_!' Who did this to you?"

"Natalia!" Ivan shouted, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Her hands traced over the bars, searching for a lock or an opening to the cell's door.

"You should have listened to the good man, 'Natalia,'" an eerily calm voice said from afar.

Natalia stopped and turned on her heel. "Are you the sick bastard who did this to my Father?!" the girl demanded.

"Natalia!" Ivan snapped.

"Such a rude young lady." The man clicked his tongue in distaste. His heels clacked against the hard ground as he sauntered closer.

Natalia was ready to give the man a piece of her mind, but Ivan had grabbed the hem of her dress in an effort to hold her back. "Let me go, Ivan," she said in a low voice. The shadowy figure drew nearer, angering Natalia all the more.

"You will have to forgive me for keeping your Father hostage," the silky sweet voice continued. "But he makes for excellent company and I am afraid that I've been quite lonely."

"Natalia," Ivan whispered, "don't look at him!"

"Don't look?" the man questioned. "You're just as rude as the girl!" he snarled. The anger was evident in his tone. Loki took a step forward and smirked as he heard Natalia gasp.

His eyes were glowing an eerie hue of blood red. Natalia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as he stepped closer.

"Perhaps I should allow the two of you to serve me together," Loki wagered, seizing Natalia's wrist. "I can think of _many _things you will be useful for, my darling." He flashed her a twisted grin.

Natalia ignored his icy grip and the inhuman tone of his skin. "You're a sick man!" she hissed, kicking him in the shin.

Loki chuckled, amused by the woman's fierceness. For the first time since his transformation, he had encountered someone who wasn't overcome with terror from his revolting appearance.

"You release him right now! Can't you tell he's ill?!" Natalia dug her nails into his hand in hopes of making him release her.

"Do you think I'll willingly release my prisoner to you?"

"He's my Father!" she yelled.

"And now he's mine!" Loki brought his face dangerously close to hers. He glared straight into her eyes, desperate for her to fear him. The king wasn't about to let an insolent woman have the better of him. Loki glared over at Ivan who broke into a coughing fit. "A shame he may not live to serve me much longer…"

"Take me instead!" Natalia said quickly. "Release him and take me!" That seemed to be enough to catch the king's interest. Loki's eyes rested on her face as his grin widened. Natalia knew it was a bad idea-she could tell by the mischievous look in his eyes. "Swear to me you will release him!"

"N-Natalia, no!" Ivan choked out. "Leave!"

"I won't let you die here, Ivan!" the red-head insisted.

Loki chuckled softly and reached out to stroke her hair. "I will release him safe and sound, Natalia," he crooned. "Truth be told, I'd much rather have you," he whispered into her ear.

Natalia shivered as the chill in his voice reached her.

Loki shoved past her and reached for a set of keys tucked into his dark green vest. He unlocked the cell door and forcefully dragged Ivan out of the cell. "Go on, Natalia," Loki instructed, pointing into the dark, cramped cage.

"Not until I see that he's freed," she warned him.

"Would you like for me to _force _you in there?" the king questioned.

"Natalia, run now!" Ivan warned her. "Ru-"

Loki struck Ivan across the face, silencing him.

"Ivan!" Natalia cried out.

Loki shoved the older man into a wall, then grabbed Natalia by the shoulders and drove her back into the cell. Despite her kicking and screaming, he successfully managed to lock her up behind the iron bars. He then grabbed a half-conscious Ivan by the shirt collar and showed him outside, as promised. Loki had no use for an old man, anyways. A fresh young maiden was exactly what he needed to quench his carnal needs. He found a horse tethered to a tree and he lifted Ivan up onto the saddle. The man was still partially unconscious as Loki untied the mare. He chuckled as the animal took off, taking Ivan with him. Finally, Loki could be alone with his new slave.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalia sat in the darkest and dirtiest corner of the dungeon and hugged her legs close to her chest. Three minutes and she already missed Ivan. She worried that whatever monster owned the castle was torturing him, maybe even killing him. Natalia shook her head, hoping to get rid of unwanted thoughts. All she could think about was how cold could one person truly be? The red-eyed man wasn't human, though-_that_ she knew for a fact. Even if Ivan was free, she was still trapped. She sighed, knowing that she brought this on herself. If it spared Ivan from living in the musty cell, then she was glad she could save him from the misery.

Minutes felt like hours as time dragged on. Natalia leaned her head against the corner of the stone wall and found herself nodding off. She hoped that this was all a nightmare and she would soon wake up in her own bed with Ivan sleeping in the next room. A pair of silent footsteps forced her to react. The hushed sound of heels lightly hitting the ground alerted the young woman.

"Your Father is on his way home," Loki informed her as he eyed her crouched form. "He is free, just as I promised. As for you…" He reached for a key and allowed himself into her cage. "I cannot remember the last time a woman has pleased me," he smirked, shutting the barred door behind him.

"You're disgusting!" she snarled at him, pressing her back further into the wall. There was no escaping him, Natalia knew that. All she could hope for was that he could be easily distracted…

"Am I?" Loki asked as he hovered over her. He knelt down to grab her chin. The anger flaring in her jade green eyes told him that he was in for a thrill. "Or are you saying that simply because you still hold your innocence?" he teased. Her cheeks burned like her fiery hair and Loki knew he had put her in her place. "Oh, don't worry," he crooned, letting his hand reach up her dress. "I've been told that I am an excellent lover on _many_ occasions."

Natalia felt his cold touch against her thigh and she promptly kneed him in the gut. The man grunted, giving Natalia time to crawl out from beneath him and run towards the barred entrance.

Loki sprang to his feet just as Natalia began to shut the door on him. "Filthy wench!" he spat. His hand reached between the bars to grab the woman by the neck just as he heard the lock click. "You think you're a clever one." His free hand reached for the set of keys. "I will be sure to remember this offense, Miss Natalia."

Natalia refused to look at him as she clawed at his hand. She felt his grip tighten and she began to gag.

"Look at me!" the king growled at her. What use were his unsightly looks if she didn't even bother to meet his gaze? He squeezed her windpipe, taking in the sounds of her gasps for air. "Natalia…" He jerked her forward, pressing the side of her face against an iron rod. She finally gave in and glared at him in the corner of her eye. "Good girl," he whispered. His hand reached between her body to unlock the cell. Slowly, he released his hold over her and she stepped back to catch her breath. "No more running, now," he warned her in an all too sweet voice as he emerged from the cell.

Natalia inhaled deeply and felt her heart drumming against her chest. "You're a monster!" she finally spat at him.

Loki began to chuckle at the compliment. "Cook for me tonight, Natalia," he ordered the woman. "If I am satisfied, then I will allow for you to sleep in a bed tonight."

His chauvinistic manner of speaking to her left the red-head outraged. "I'm not doing anything for you until you treat me with some respect!"

"And why should I?" the king rudely mocked. "You are _mine_, Natalia, and mine alone."

"I'm not your anything!"

"Make us dinner, or you starve," he warned her.

"I'd rather starve than be stuck here with you!"

Loki clicked his tongue at her response. "How would Ivan feel about that? He wouldn't be very happy if I had to deliver your corpse to him, now would he?" Loki taunted.

Natalia scowled and silently gave in to him. She could always figure a way out in the mean time. "Where's the kitchen?" Loki led her out of the dungeon and into his home. The chill in the air still lingered and Natalia was glad that she would soon be near a stove to heat her up. Looking around the monster's home, she concluded that it was just as dreary and unpleasant as he was. "What's your name?" she finally asked as they walked past a marble staircase.

"Do you care so much as to know it?" he wondered.

"You know my name," she reminded him. "Unless you want me calling you a monster every time I look at you."

Loki was glad that his back was turned to her so she couldn't see his face. His inhuman skin colouring was truly beastly, but on the inside, he was still only human. Her comment hurt him, only because he knew there was nothing he could do to change what he had become. Unless Natalia planned on falling in love with him which seemed impossible at this point. "Loki," he muttered under his breath.

"'Loki,'" she repeated. A simple name, one she would be sure to remember.

"Here we are," Loki announced, showing her into the kitchen.

Natalia took in her new surroundings. The walls were made up of stone, and wooden shelves lined a far wall containing all the pots and pans. There was a cabinet filled with stacks of fine china and Natalia found that to be strange for a man who seemed to live alone. "Do you normally have guests over?" she asked.

"I've thrown a number of parties in the past."

"If you're so rich, then where are your servants?" she prodded, making her way towards the cast-iron stove.

"They all left," Loki freely admitted. Truth be told, he scared them away after his noticeable transformation. Their absence didn't bother him, though. Even when the chefs and maids were around, they knew their master preferred to be unbothered. It was as though they weren't even around. The only difference Loki noticed was that no one made Loki's bed in the morning, washed his clothes, or prepared his meals. His eyes followed Natalia about the kitchen as she started a fire and gathered whatever ingredients she could find. "Tomorrow we can go shopping for more things," Loki told the woman.

"Together? You mean you don't trust me to go out alone?" she sarcastically remarked as she set a pot of water over the fire to boil.

Loki rolled his eyes at her comment.

"I know you won't keep me here forever," Natalia continued, hoping to annoy him enough for him to want her gone. She found a chunk of meat and began cutting it up into even slices.

"Is that a challenge?" he questioned, arching a brow.

"My Father will return for me. And I have friends in the town that will join him."

"Then I will be sure to frighten them off," Loki promised with a chuckle. "And we will run away together where no one will ever find us…"

The knife froze mid-cut in the woman's hand. "You're joking," she breathed, staring straight into his ruby eyes in disbelief. Natalia was willing to play along with being his prisoner-she knew Ivan would return for her as soon as possible. But if he was serious about stealing her away for good…

"Not this time, I'm afraid," he laughed. "From now on you are mi-" He stopped his threat midsentence when he saw her head bow and shoulders sag. The king held his breath and swore he heard a whimper. Had he made her cry? She turned her back to him so she could face the fire. Loki felt proud in finally breaking her stubborn spirit, but a hint of sorrow crept in and he cursed himself for feeling so weak. He needed her to stay with him and that was final. His curse needed to be broken. Loki had no intentions of living his life as a leper. The red-head was the only person to not cower or scream at his looks. If anything, this was a sign that she was to love him whether she liked it or not. Loki could think of no better way to win her heart than a night of passion and pleasure in his private quarters. However, there was no chance of her willingly joining him if he acted coldly. "Natalia…" he said in a mild tone.

"Leave me alone!" Her voice was low over the crackling of the fire.

"I only wish to apolo-"

"_Out_!" she shouted, clutching the butcher's knife in her hand. If not for the sound of his footsteps as he walked away, Natalia would've attacked him like a mad woman. The idea was starting to sound tempting… Once she was sure she was alone, she dropped the knife and sank down to the floor. Hot tears stung her eyes and she allowed herself to cry in her moment of privacy. The idea of never seeing Ivan hurt more than anything. She never thought she would miss her home so much. The bookshop, the townspeople who greeted her every afternoon, Clint… Natalia couldn't live apart from the provincial life she had grown accustomed to. She wasn't ready to start a life of her own, especially not with Loki. After taking a moment to delve in self pity, Natalia tried to calm herself down by cooking. Loki didn't bother her once. As cruel as he was, she noticed that he kept his promises. She hoped so, at least. If she found out that Ivan didn't return safely, she vowed to sever Loki's head when he least expected it.

The strong scent of meat was enough to lure Loki away from his book and back into the kitchen. He had left Natalia alone for no more than an hour. That seemed to be a reasonable amount of time to let her calm down. His stomach began to growl as he stood in the kitchen's foyer. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a proper meal. Slices of bread, raw vegetables, and the undercooked meat he had haphazardly been preparing himself weren't cutting it.

Natalia pretended not to notice Loki's presence at first. She was still angry with him and nothing was going to change that. Natalia went to grab some plates and silverware from the cabinet. When she turned back around, she found Loki hovering over the plate of meat, eying it like a starving animal. The ridiculous look of desperation added with a growl from his stomach was enough to make Natalia laugh.

Loki perked up at the sound of her pleasing giggle. For the first time, she was finally smiling and he wished that she would do it more often. She was much prettier and ladylike when she wasn't ready to rip his throat out. "Let me show you to the dining hall," he announced, lifting the plate onto his hands.

She nodded and followed after him with the dishes. There was a long dining table set up in the middle of a large room, already fashioned with a tablecloth and an unlit candelabra. Loki led her to the head of the table and set the meat down. Natalia handed him a plate and decided to sit adjacent to him. She then went back to the kitchen and dished out two bowls of vegetable soup. Loki had already begun to eat, hardly taking time to chew. "You're going to choke," she warned him, despite how pleasing the notion sounded. She noticed he seemed to be enjoying his dinner which worked in her favour.

Loki swallowed and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. "I cannot recall the last proper meal I had," he informed her. He reached for a spoon and started to tuck in to his soup.

"You eat like you've never seen food before," Natalia commented as she cut her meat up into bite-sized bits.

"One could say that has been the case. Forgive me, I forgot the wine." Loki rose from his chair and approached a nearly full wine rack. He picked up a burgundy bottle and read the label before popping it open.

"How can you not eat?" Natalia inquired. "You shouldn't have tossed your servants out unless you _planned_ on starving."

"Do you honestly think they would willingly stay with their master looking like _this_?!" he rudely snapped.

Natalia caught herself staring at his face, observing the way the dark blue markings on his forehead moved with his features. The burning question of how he came to have pale blue skin and ruby eyes nagged its way to the front of her mind. She wasn't going to bother with asking, though. That was rude and crossed a line that she didn't wish to cross. "I'd say your attitude made them leave," she shrugged. "You're far from nice."

Loki stared into his bowl, eyeing his reflection in the broth. "Do you really think that?"

"Of course," she muttered. "You're rude, disrespectful-"

"I understand, Natalia," Loki assured her with a chuckle.

She brought her wine glass to her lips and flashed Loki a smirk. "Better take my advice to heart."

Loki shot her a sarcastic grin and went to finish up his meal while it was still hot. "You've exceeded my expectations. I eagerly await my breakfast."

Natalia groaned at the thought of staying overnight, but if Loki was satisfied, then she had hopes that he would change his mind about keeping her as his slave. She was about to take her empty plate back to the kitchen when Loki stopped her.

"Allow me, my darling." He took her by the hand and motioned for her to follow him. "I will clean up. We best get you settled in first."

"Don't call me 'darling,'" the red-head sniped. Loki ignored her request as he dragged her down a corridor and up the marble staircase towards a hall of doors. They walked hand in hand to the farthest room on the right and he opened the door for her like a gentleman. "Thank you," she said under her breath. The room was dark, but she didn't mind since she planned on going straight to bed. Natalia took a few steps towards a canopy bed, only to stop when she heard the door shut and Loki's footsteps grow closer. "What are you doing?!" she exclaimed as he grabbed a lock of her hair.

"Well, I never said you would get a room of your own," he snorted.

Natalia shoved him in the chest, furious with his cocky attitude. "I'd rather sleep in the dungeon!"

"Come now, you don't mean that." He grabbed Natalia's arm and pulled her against his chest.

"Loki!" she yelled. "Stop it!" She swiftly smacked him in the jaw and stormed out of the room.

"Natalia!" Loki ran after her, only to hear Natalia's previous words of wisdom echo in his mind. _'I'd say your attitude made them leave.' _The girl was right. There was no chance she would even _think _of falling in love with him if he kept sending her over the edge. "Wait…" The red-head stopped, her body still at the sound of his voice. "You may stay in this room tonight," he calmly told her, opening the door to the bedroom straight across from his.

"Alone?" she growled.

"Alone," he promised.

Natalia turned back around and without bothering to meet Loki's gaze, she entered the guest bedroom and slammed the door in his face. That was the last Loki saw of her for the rest of the night.


End file.
